alecto's secret
by xxCallMeAmyxx
Summary: alecto had a secret. actually, she had many secrets, but almost all of them stemmed from her big secret./for ql


_falcons captain, writing a fic about any carrow_

 _betaed by flye, moon and ned. thanks!_

 _1686_

* * *

Alecto had a secret.

Actually, she had many secrets, but almost all of them stemmed from her big secret.

She liked Muggles.

They weren't all that bad. And the things they could come up with! Some of them were better than magic, in her opinion.

She would never tell anyone her secret, of course, because it went against everything she had ever been taught.

See, Alecto was a pureblood. Even more importantly, she was a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. All she was ever taught was that her family was superior, along with anyone with the same status. Everyone else should be kissing her feet. Especially Muggles and Mudbloods.

Her siblings went along with it, wanting to join the new rising power in the Wizarding World: Voldemort.

Alecto had another secret. She didn't want to join Voldemort. He didn't seem all that great, wanting to get rid of all the Muggles. Muggles were fine to Alecto.

Alecto sat at the dinner table next to two of her brothers, Amycus and Ambroos, and half-listened to her father's latest rant about Muggles.

"...and can you _believe_ the gall this man had?" he said, putting air-quotes up when he said the word 'man'. "He was dressed stupidly himself, yet he had the nerve to comment on _my_ clothes? I will wear my robes if I very well feel like it, you filthy Muggle."

Alastair, her youngest brother who was sitting opposite her, lifted his head up a little bit. "Father?" Their father's attention was turned towards him.

"Yes, son?"

"Well, Father, maybe Muggles aren't _that_ bad."

Alecto hid the tiny smile that had crept onto her face behind a hand. Alastair was always her favorite brother.

Unfortunately, sentences like that weren't allowed to be said in the Carrow household.

Wands were drawn immediately, from both her parents and two of her older brothers. They were pointed at Alastair. Alecto's father's face was tomato red.

"You know those sentences aren't allowed! _Entomorphis!_ "

Alastair turned into a small bug, which their father _Accio_ ed into his hand.

"I will turn you back in thirty minutes. You _know_ that's not allowed."

Alecto's tiny smile disappeared.

* * *

 _When she was eight, Alecto's parents went out for an entire week. All of her siblings looked more relaxed than Alecto had ever seen them; their parents weren't exactly nice._

 _The second night their parents were out, Alecto couldn't sleep. She went to the ground level floor of their house, just in time to see her very oldest brother, Alyosha, sneaking out the door._

" _Alyosha?" Alecto called out._

 _Her brother jumped, turning around. "Who's there?" he called into the darkness. Alecto moved closer to her brother, so he could see her, and his face relaxed. "What are you doing up, Alecto?"_

" _I couldn't sleep," she responded. "What are you doing? Sneaking out?"_

" _No, I'm not— listen, just— go back to bed!"_

" _You're sneaking out," Alecto said in a singsong voice. "I'm going to tell."_

" _Don't. Please."_

" _Where're you going? Do you have a_ girlfriend _?"_

" _What's it going to take for you to shut up, go back to bed, and not tell anyone?" Alyosha asked, ignoring her question._

 _Alecto considered this and then grinned."Take me with you."_

 _Alyosha closed his eyes for a count of ten and then, slowly, nodded his head. "Fine. But you can't tell anyone."_

* * *

Her father lied.

He didn't change Alastair back into a human for two long hours.

Later that night, Alastair knocked on Alecto's bedroom door and walked in, flopping down on her bed beside her.

"I hate him," he said, crossing his arms with a huff. Alecto said nothing. She knew he was referring to their dad, and yes, their dad wasn't the greatest guy, but, all the same, he was their _dad_. She just couldn't bring herself to hate him.

Alastair laid down, and Alecto knew that he would be sleeping in her room tonight.

"We had another brother, right?" Alastair asked. He always asked the same question and he always knew the answer.

"Yes," Alecto answered, a pang in her heart. It hurt her to remember their dead brother. She hated the universe for taking him away from her. Alastair wasn't as affected by his death, being only four when he died, but he still liked to hear about him.

"He was good, like us? He didn't mind Muggles?" Another question he knew the answer to.

"Yeah. Yeah, he was good." Alecto laid down next to her brother and sighed.

* * *

 _Alyosha's secret was_ amazing _._

 _As soon as they crossed the yard of their house, Alyosha told Alecto to grab onto his arm. She complied, and with a loud_ CRACK, _they were transported away._

 _Right away, she was blinded._

 _They were standing on a sidewalk and there was light_ everywhere _, despite the sun having gone down hours ago. Weird, multicolored_ things _were zooming around on the streets. There were tall buildings with tiny lights shining through windows and, the thing that impressed her most was the huge tower with a clock at the top._

 _So many lights. Alecto loved it immediately._

" _Where_ are _we?" she asked, turning to her older brother. "What are those?" She pointed to the multicolored things on the streets, which hadn't slowed down yet._

" _Cars," Alyosha responded, not answering the first question. He started walking._

" _Cars," Alecto muttered to herself, amazed. She had never heard of cars before._

" _Alright, I have a few things to do, so you'd better just follow and keep quiet."_

 _They went off._

 _After they walked for a few minutes, Alecto paused. A sudden thought had come to her._

" _Alecto, come on," Alyosha said, seeing her stopping._

" _Aly? Are we in_ Muggle _land?"_

 _Alyosha didn't answer, but Alecto saw the corner of his mouth twitch up._

* * *

The next morning, Alecto woke up next to Alastair's soft breathing. She nudged him until he woke up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey, Alecto?" he said, turning to face her.

"Yeah, Al?" she responded, stifling a yawn.

"Have you ever been to the Muggle world?"

"Yeah, I have." Alecto's eyelids drooped a little bit. She needed more sleep.

"With— with—" Alastair struggled to think of the name. "With Alyosha?"

Alecto nodded, sleepily. Alastair sighed.

"I want to go. Someday."

"Well," Alecto said, starting to grin. "Maybe I could show you it."

* * *

 _Alyosha started to bring Alecto with him to Muggle London whenever he went, which was pretty much bi-weekly. The trips were the best times of her life._

 _She adored her older brother and loved spending time with him; plus, her brother would introduce her to kids her age he knew. She was making more and more friends every visit._

 _Of course, each trip was a huge risk. If their parents found out_ — _But they didn't dwell on that. They went out anyway._

 _On one visit, there were more cars than usual in the streets. Alyosha called it a 'traffic jam'._

" _There must be an accident or some construction down the street," Alyosha said, looking for a path through the cars. "It'll clear up soon."_

 _Construction— Alecto remembered that word. Alyosha had told her how the Muggles needed to build things by hand and it took up time and space._

" _Here," Alyosha said, taking his sister's hand. "They're starting to move."_

 _The cars were, in fact, moving along now and the street was clearing up._

" _Let's cross." Alyosha took a few steps into the street and Alecto was about to follow him until she heard a relatively new sound to her, the sound of a something coming. She turned and saw a huge motorbike coming her way._

 _Alyosha didn't hear or see it and continued to cross, walking right in its path._

 _He fell to the ground and stopped moving. Blood was everywhere._

 _Alecto started screaming._

* * *

Alecto didn't want to say no.

Well, she _did_ want to say no, she just didn't want to die.

The time had come. She was sixteen. She was finally old enough to join _him._ The Dark 'Lord'.

She hated him. He was the literal worst, in Alecto's opinion. And after the previous week, her hatred was stronger than ever.

A Death Eater had killed one of her closest Muggle friends.

She.

Hated.

Him.

She got the mark anyway.

* * *

 _Her parents didn't even come._

 _They hardly allowed him to even have a funeral. They didn't care. He was a disgrace to their family, associating with Muggles, being friends with them._

 _Alecto got off easy, considering. She was always a good actor._

 _It was probably an insult to her brother, telling her parents that Alyosha made her go with him, but it was what they wanted to hear. Muggles were evil; so was anyone who was 'in cahoots' with them._

 _That made Alyosha evil._

 _Alecto didn't think Alyosha was evil. He was her brother and he had introduced her to such a wonderful world…_

 _There wasn't a body to bury, even; her parents refused to take it home._

 _His entire ceremony was in their backyard, at Alyosha's favorite oak tree. It was just Alecto and her younger brother, Alastair, who was only four, too young to grasp the meaning of death._

 _She cried a lot._

* * *

"...They are filthy creatures, they don't deserve to live."

Each word put a pang in Alecto's heart.

The bell rang.

"For homework—" She faltered, seeing their broken faces. "Read one chapter of the book and summarize it, due on Monday."

When everyone left, Alecto sank down into her chair.

 _What would Alyosha think?_

The thought ran through Alecto's mind thousands of times a day: in class, at night before bed, at meals.

He would hate the person she was. _She_ hated the person she was.

But what more could she do?

She would be _killed_ if she said her real feelings about Muggles; Voldemort was merciless. She had to continue to play the part.

Maybe it would've been better if she _did_ die. If she could just tell them that Muggles weren't bad. They were good. They were better than _some_ wizards she could mention.

At least she would be with her brother again.


End file.
